


Christmas Dinner - Jack Style

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Christmas Dinner, Community: 52_challenge, Gen, Unusual Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack cooks Christmas Dinner for the others</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dinner - Jack Style

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Cooking Christmas Dinner," and my Stargate 52 prompt "Lasagna and cheesecake."

"Christmas dinner is served!" Jack declared, throwing open the doors to the dining room. None of the others had been allowed into either the kitchen or dining room until Jack was done cooking, him having declared that they would "throw off his groove."

Now the members of SG1, Janet, and Cassie gathered around the table, eyeing the steaming dishes. Cassie and Teal'c were the only ones not looking confused, as neither had any idea what to expect.

"Is that lasagna?" Sam finally asked, gesturing to the largest dish.

"Yup!" Jack declared happily, taking his place at the head of the table. As if his movement was the cue, the others began to shuffle around the empty seats.

"And omelets?" Janet questioned, eyeing the bowl closest to her plate.

"Denver style!" Jack confirmed, pleased.

Daniel examined the nearest serving dish. "What is this?"

"Homemade cheesesteak sliders! An- oh! I forgot the cheesecake!" Jack rushed back into the kitchen.

Daniel exchanged glances with Sam and Janet over Cassie's head. "Who serves lasagna and cheesecake for Christmas dinner?" Sam whispered.

With a sign, Daniel simply replied, "apparently Jack."


End file.
